


First

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: May invites Al to visit Ben with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Deadpool, Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

May is wearing the heavy nightgown again. Tiny blue flowers and hanging to her ankles. A braid swishes back and forth between her shoulders. Al grunts as their bed dips with a loud squeal. 

"You put on the worrying nightgown. What are you worrying about?" 

"Would you like to visit Ben? If not, my feelings will not be hurt." 

Ben: her first love, a gutting loss that still makes her cry sometimes. The wedding ring never comes off anymore over fear of losing it. 

"Do I need to tell him anything?" 

May links their fingers together, squeezing until it stings.


End file.
